cats new job
by kjobird
Summary: Cat gets furious at sam when she causes her to lose her job


Cat's New Job

After a long day of babysitting 2 mischievous twins named Tatiana and Krista, Sam and Cat were getting winter break. The next day Sam woke up late but found out Cat was gone. She figured she went to get breakfast. As soon as she got downstairs Cat pranced into the living room. " I got a job at Royal Cupcake's, I get to decorate them all day long." " But why do you want a job now? " Asked Sam, " I mean its winter break." Cat giggled and said, " I'm only there Wednesday and Friday, and I'm trying to earn some extra money to buy Nona a birthday gift. " Can I see the cupcake shop, I am kind of hungry" Cat smiled and said " absolutely "

Sam walked up to the front and at the cashier someone caught her eye. A muscular man named Ryan, with a sparkle in his eye, and biceps tough as nails, cat couldn't help but stare in a trance, until Cat told her he wanted her order. Once she made her order she sat down next to Cat. She really wanted to flirt with that guy but she realized that he was looking at Cat. Sam was a little irritated. She was thinking to herself " I wonder what would happen if I told her she is dating a boy named Robbie" She got up to do it while Cat was in the restroom but her conscience told her not to. When she got to the register she asked if there were any jobs open. " Sorry" said the manager " all the spots were full". Sam was quite disappointed but somehow had to get that boy with her. She knew Cat was dating Robbie but Ryan wouldn't even notice her with Cat there. So she went home and all night she continued to think of a plan to get Ryan.

Then she thought to herself " what if I got cat fired" then she slapped herself saying " what are you thinking she will never forgive you, then again she probably wont be happy there forever and sugar does make her crazy, so I would be doing her a favor. I could find her a new job, however I think I will make her quit".

While Cat was fast asleep Sam took her phone and ran outside. She called them and said in her Cat impression that she quit. The next morning Cat was in tears saying that someone sabotaged her job.

For a few days Sam was in Cat's place but she didn't know. Ryan started flirting with her and eventually they started dating. But every night she felt awful about what she did to Cat. But she figured if she told her she would never forgive her. One night Cat came to take one last look at Royal Cupcakes. Unfortunately it was on Sam's work night. However Ryan knew about Cat so he hid her in the janitor's closet. Sam made it past Cat. This time, Next time would not go so well.

After Sam snuck out the back and got back to the apartment, Cat was still at the register trying to convince the manager that she did not quit. " Then explain this" She showed her the voice recording. " I didn't say that" Then she realized as anger burned and screamed in her knowing it was Sam" She raced out the door into the apartment and into the room.

Sam had finally fallen asleep but was wacked with a pillow on the face. " How Could You?" screamed Cat, " I loved That Job and You Just had to take it" Sam tried to explain but before she could Cat yelled " I'm done Sam, I don't want to see you again, just get on your motorcycle, get out the door and never come back!" " Cat I'm so sorry" Cat yelled more " THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO THAT WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU GET OUT! AND KEEP RYAN, I KNOW THAT"S WHY YOU MADE ME QUIT BUT I DON"T LIKE HIM ANYWAY!" Cat left cause she was too angry to stay in the apartment. Sam cried and left on her motorcycle.

Sam was on the road for 3 days. She tried to ask Ryan if she could stay at his house but he claimed that they were out of town. However a few hours later Sam's heart broke when she saw what the truth was. Ryan was cheating on her. She saw him kissing another girl. She walked up to him with her butter sock with her." What is this? " Oh Sam didn't you get my voicemail? " No" " well I like Jennifer better so we are through" Sam didn't even bother to swing the sock she just dropped it and ran off crying. " Maybe Cat will forgive me now"

She hesitantly knocked on the door. Cat answered it but slammed the door. She was still angry. " Well I guess Cat doesn't like me anymore Sam said. Sam made herself a hut out of a box near some trashcans. She got food from the trash and water from the pipe for a month. Everyday she was getting very sick, but knew she couldn't approach Cat. She decided she deserved this.

3 days after the end of the month Dice saw Ryan with Jennifer. " He walked up to him and said " Dude I thought you were dating Sam" " oh I dumped her Jenna is way hotter. " " You jerk" said dice " where is Sam" " I don't know Cat got mad at her and threw her out, who knows where she is, although I have heard about a girl living in a box in the ally. Dice ran to the apartment to tell Cat. He knew the ally they were talking about and it was a dangerous one.

At first Cat said she didn't care but Dice saw her tearing up. " Cat please Sam is going to get hurt, She feels terrible." Cat became silent. " Cat I just found out that Ryan cheated on her. " well maybe that will teach her" Dice begged her and said " please cat thinks about what I said.

Meanwhile in the ally trouble came to Sam. 3 humongous men grabbed Sam and said, this area is ours and for intruding we are going to beat you all over. One of them punched her face, the other beat her shoulders with sticks, and the third threw her against the snow and tied her in a net. They left her there for the cold to take place.

That night Cat had a dream about the fun with Sam and realized she had to forgive her. She put on her robe and called Nona. It was 4:00 am but she agreed that they needed to find Sam.

They searched for 2 hours until they found Sam, Beaten and in a net. Cat rushed to her and found she was barely breathing and unconscious. Nona used to be a paramedic and realized Sam was badly hurt but she could be fixed at the apartment.

While Sam was still unconscious Nona stitched up her wounds. Cat insisted she did the rest. She watched over her while she slept. After 5 hours she woke up with cat staring down at her with Gentle eyes She had put warm packs around her and a soft quilt on top of her. "Cat I don't know how I got here and I know you don't want me so I will just leave. " Cat pushed her gently back down on her pillow " shh, I forgive you, you don't have to run. I'm sorry I stayed mad at you, you are much more important than that job. Sam teared up and said, " I'm the worst friend ever." Cat hugged her and said " no your not, please take it easy and rest. Sam and Cat embraced. After 6 weeks Sam was back to normal and were the greatest friends.


End file.
